


Rumors

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Come Sharing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: All sorts of rumors and speculations surround Sora, Riku, and Kairi.  But most aren't really surprised by what the truth is.





	Rumors

The Destiny Islands were a small world.  Just barely big enough to support their own population.  Just about everyone knew everyone, and when everyone was in everyone's business, rumors abounded.

And strange things had been happening for the last two years now.  First was the mysterious disappearance of Riku and Sora, two kids who dreamed of adventure and a life away from their home.  From what anyone could gather, Kairi insisted they were fine, but she wouldn't, or couldn't say where they were exactly.

Then one day, everyone remembered Sora.  No one was sure when they had forgotten him exactly. Just that they had.  His mother had been nearly distraught because in her confusion over the bedroom that held the things of a teenaged boy, she had started to box them up and get rid of it all.  Except Kairi had never really forgotten. She had simply said in reply that she needed to save Sora's things. So she had. Sora's mother had been so grateful to her.

Kairi disappeared one day.  Right off the beach. A witness said a strange tall man with red hair had stepped out of nowhere and approached her. She shied away, a portal had opened up and she fearlessly dove into it.

It was only a few weeks later that she returned, with three strangers.  They offered no explanation as to where they had come from, and they seemed to imply that they weren't staying long.  They were waiting, they said. Riku and Sora came home, much to the relief of their parents, and the three strangers were gone.

Sora's mother was loathe to let her son out of her sight now.  He was so grown up, and she felt like she had missed out on so much.  He was taller, lean, as if he hadn't been eating enough for how much he was growing, and he was stronger too.  He would never rival Riku in height, that much was obvious, but he didn't seem to care. If anything, the two boys were closer than ever.

Kairi had taken up sword fighting with them.  She worked just as hard as they did, determined to catch up.  No one understood why that was. The other kids their age had long since grown out of such play, and the few that hadn't were nothing close to a challenge to the three.  Everyone wondered where they had acquired such skill and strength.

The trio had been home for maybe six months before Riku and Sora ran off again.  They left hastily written notes about an important meeting, and were gone. Kairi didn't seem upset over being left behind.  Whenever she was asked, she simply answered that she hadn't been summoned with them. It wasn't her turn, she'd say.

Riku came back and picked up Kairi, and they were gone.  For months. No one seemed to know how they seemingly vanished from the islands entirely.  It was strange.

One of the eldest members of the community insisted that this hadn't been the first time it had happened.  How almost sixty years ago, one of their generation had walked out the door and never come back. They couldn't remember what he had looked like.  Only that, like Riku, he had always wanted to go beyond their small island home.

When the trio returned, they were different.  And it wasn't just the clothes and hair cuts. Anyone with eyes could see the bond between them.  It wasn't just a shared paopu fruit to bind their hearts no matter the distance. They looked like they had witnessed great fear, sadness and loss.

“Like they had seen war,” an elder said.

They were never far from each other.  Kairi sat in on the remedial lessons Riku and Sora slogged through.  If they wanted to finish school without too much of a delay, they had to do it.  Their parents were on their cases about it.

A year into their return, the great volcano that had birthed their islands erupted. The quaking shook the archipelago, and a sudden tsunami formed.  But before it could reach the closest island, they were there. Each bore a strange weapon that looked like a key. Together, they froze the waves and cleaved through them.  The danger was gone. It was an amazing miracle that the trio had treated like it was nothing. Like they had stopped worse.

But the biggest rumor of them all came to a head one sleepy Saturday morning.  Riku and Sora had gone tearing out of Kairi's house, only partially dressed. Kairi's foster father chased them down the street.

The rumors flew from house to house, from one mouth to another in the morning markets and in the parks and beaches.

The only kernel of truth anyone had remarked upon was that the trio were clearly all dating.  Everything else was hearsay and conjecture.

“So, let me get this straight.  You knew Kairi's parents weren't home, so the three of you had a sleepover.  Except her parents came home early, and discovered the both of you in their daughter's bed?” Sora's mother asked.  Sora and Riku were seated on her living room couch. Sora lived closest so they had retreated there. Except for the fact that they were both missing their shirts and shoes.

“Yeah.  I mean, where else were we supposed to sleep?” Sora said with a shrug.  Riku elbowed him in the ribs.

“Don't make this worse for us,” he hissed.

“I know the three of you fancy yourselves all grown up now that you've managed to all graduate together.  Heaven knows I've missed two of Sora's birthdays thanks to your adventures. But, everyone in town wants to keep trying to treat you like kids.  I know I'll probably never get the full story of where the three of you run off to together. Kairi's dad was willing to overlook the dating thing.  But sex is an entirely different story.”

“Mom-!” She held up a hand to silence her son.

“I can't actually stop you guys.  So long as you're being careful, and safe, you can do what you want.  It's clear that for all your ages, you've dealt with more than enough in your short lives. But you have to remember that others will care.  Just because you're all eighteen bow doesn't mean you still aren't kids to them.”

There was a knock on the door and Kairi walked in without waiting for an invitation.  She held a duffel bag stuffed full over one shoulder and her keyblade in hand.

“I'm not staying there any longer,” she announced.  Kairi dumped her duffel bag on the floor and threw herself across the boys’ laps. “He was going on about sending me to one of the other islands and making sure you would never see me again.  Like any lock could stop us.”

“Good morning, Kairi,” Sora's mom greeted her.  Kairi smiled.

“Morning!”

The woman threw up her hands in defeat.

“The three of you are going to be the death of me.  But if you plan on running off to elope, at least send me a photo or something.”

The three of them laughed while she made for the kitchen to cook breakfast.

 

The truth of the matter was that Sora, Riku and Kairi really had shared a paopu fruit.  They really were all dating, and they had in fact been caught in the middle of things by Kairi's father.  Well, he had caught them when both Riku and Sora were between Kairi's legs. Once they had convened at Sora's house, and his mother had left for the day, Kairi had immediately dragged her boys up the stairs to finish what they had started.

Kair yanked off her t-shirt, which was actually Riku's and shimmied out of her shorts, she happily sat herself in Sora's lap.  His hands settled on her hips while she reached for the fly of his shorts. Riku sat behind Sora and left hickeys all over Sora's neck and shoulders. 

“Remind me, where did we leave off?” Kairi asked.  Sora sighed when Riku's hand slipped into his shorts and wrapped around him.

“I do believe you mentioned sitting on Sora's face while I fucked him,” Riku said.  Then, he was dragging Sora up onto the bed proper. They were stripped naked a moment later.  Sora could only writhe and moan as the pair worshipped his body. Touching his scars with reverence, and kissing away any phantom pain.

They worked his sensitive body until he came with a shout, and once he went limp, they got to work on themselves.  Kairi worked a condom onto Riku's cock and lubed it liberally. He hissed at the contact and slowly sank into Sora's entrance. He was loose and pliant from prep and his orgasm, but still whimpered at the stimulation.

Kairi threw a leg over Sora's head and settled herself over his face. He brought his hands up and rested them on her waist to guide her down properly.  She let out the filthiest moan as his tongue swirled over her wet folds and flicked at her clit. Kairi pressed down further, determined to get his tongue inside her.

She gasped and moaned and pinched her nipples.  Riku braced himself on one arm as he continued fucking into Sora and sucked on one of Kairi's nipples.

“Oh!  Fuck!” she cried.  Sora shifted one hand to rub his thumb against her clit as he tongue fucked her.  Sora's own moans were muffled, but the sight of Kairi falling into absolute bliss pushed Riku to fuck Sora harder.

“Shit, Kairi,” Riku gasped as she tensed and came.  Kairi trembled as she pitched over and flopped onto the bed.  Sora's mouth and chin were shiny with her slick and Riku eagerly leaned forward to get a taste.  Sora moaned as Riku licked into his mouth to taste more of Kairi on his tongue.

“I could watch you two all day,” Kairi said.  Riku turned to look at her. Though she had just cum, she was fingering herself as she watched them.  Riku crooked a finger and beckoned her closer.

“Bet you wanna ride Sora now, don't you?” he whispered in her ear.

“I'm too close,” Sora whined.  Kairi wrapped a hand around his cock, and he thrashed.

“There's no way he'll last inside me right now.  How about you fuck me instead?” Kairi asked as she kissed and sucked a large bruise onto Riku's pale skin.  Riku grunted as he pulled out and removed the condom. Sora reached for a new one and rolled it on this time.  Kairi and Sora swapped placed and she gasped as he entered her. Sora watched and stroked his cock. He was close and the others knew.

“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum,” he gasped.

“Cum on Kairi, Sora," Riku demanded.  Sora shuffled forward and Kairi pushed his hand away to stroke him herself.  Sora gasped and grunted as he came on Kairi's chest. She ran a finger through the mess and licked it clean.  Riku cursed as he drove into her and played with her clit.

"Too much!" she squealed from overstimulation.  Sora leaned forward and started to lick her clean, paying extra attention to her nipples.  He sat up and threaded his fingers through Riku's hair and kissed him, open mouthed and messy.  

"Wanna taste you too Riku," Sora whined.  Riku pulled out and pulled the condom off.  Sora immediately bent over and slid Riku into his mouth.

"Someone's in a greedy mood today," Kairi said with a laugh.  She sat up and kissed Riku through his quickly approaching orgasm.  Sora swallowed the load and whimpered when Kairi gently pulled him back up by the hair to kiss him too.  

They settled on the tiny bed, sweaty and sticky.  Riku in the middle with Sora and Kairi on their sides, and their heads resting on his chest.

 

Sora's mother returned home that afternoon and squinted suspiciously at the three of them.  They were all wearing different clothes form that morning and their hair were damp from a recent shower.

Sora stood at the stove, stirring vegetables in the wok.

"Hi Mom," he said with a grin.

"Since when do you cook?" she asked.  Riku and Kairi were sitting at the table sipping juice and staring at the strange devices in their hands.

"Learned on my adventures," Sora said.  He tossed yesterday's rice into the wok and stirred it quickly. "Sit down, I made enough for everyone."

She sat beside Kairi and made small talk while Sora finished cooking.  He soon presented each of them with a bowl of fried rice.

"Axel wants to know when they can come visit again," Kairi said.  Sora didn't even look up from his food when he answered.

"They can visit when he tells Roxas how he feels.  Tell him I said that," Sora said. Kairi laughed and tapped at the device.

"So, will it be all three of you living here now?" Sora's mother asked.  The trio glanced at each other.and shrugged. 

"For now, if that's okay.  We might try and find a place for ourselves soon," Riku said.

"Well, so long as Sora keeps cooking like this, I certainly don't mind.  Just keep your bedroom activities to the bedroom."

The three sputtered and they all blushed.  She grinned in satisfaction. These three kids might be all grown up now, but she would take what she could get in still being a parent.


End file.
